


【柱斑柱】意外之喜

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [10]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ ABO，双O柱、斑前作 【斑柱】恰到好处，是互攻前提下的斑柱车，可以在斑柱短篇系列找。本篇为番外作，chapter3会有车。剧情流，学习描述中。





	1. 意外

木叶8年，世界进入了蜜月期，人们坚信这个由千手、宇智波共同引领的和平坚不可摧，尤其是在两位忍界巅峰变成一家人的现在。

千手柱间和宇智波斑的爱情一度成为广为流传的传奇故事，两位忍界巅峰在都是omega的前提下不但跨越了性别阻碍，还拥有爱情结晶，这意味着下一个时代依旧属于千手和宇智波。

这一年局面悄然改变，因为全木叶都知道了某个半公开秘密...宇智波族长怀崽了。

村民们纯粹是为火影大人感到高兴，两族期待第二个继承强大血脉的孩子诞生。至于柱间，还沉浸在继做母亲后还能成为父亲的惊喜中，走路都在飘小花。当然，也非所有人第一反应都是开心，例如直接拔刀的泉奈和怀疑自己中了幻术的斑。

一场恶战很快就被平息，如柱间所说，斑是个温柔的男人。

感知到气势汹汹地冲向火影办公室的扉间，办公桌前昏昏欲睡的火影立马坐直身子。

砰—— 办公桌被热火男子拍出巨响，柱间抢在老弟之前开口“扉间..斑现在情况特殊，你多担待些，他要是有什么不对的地方我跟你道歉。”被温和又装满恳求的杏眼注视，扉间硬生生咽下了到嘴边的埋怨，揉按闷痛的脑门委婉提醒“大哥，你太迁就那家伙了，斑现在是瞅谁怼谁..日向、猿飞、志村，你能想到的忍族都投诉到我这了。”

看大哥的表情也能猜到斑在他面前肯定是另一副嘴脸，这家伙就不能消停点..好好养胎。脑补了三秒小鸟依人斑，扉间又觉得胃不大舒服，

“哈哈是嘛，别担心，我找机会亲自向他们道歉。”柱间宽慰老弟却没有责怪某人的意思，转眼看向桌面上五人的合影，神色难掩幸福。没有斑，他无法独自守护眼前的一切。

扉间随着兄长的视线无奈地叹气，照片上边有乖巧的侄儿，大哥和斑、还有难得不讨人厌的小辫子，他们是家人..仔细找找那家伙还是有优点的，或许该对斑更宽容些。

“不必，由我去解释。”柱间欣慰地望着弟弟，就知道扉间嘴硬心软。

扉间哼了声，他这次来还有更重要的事向大哥确认。

“斑怎么会怀孕？”柱间被问得一愣，厚脸皮顶不住劲爆的问题，蜜色的脸皮泛起红晕，迟疑多时才开口。

“等等，我没在问那种事！”扉间涨红脸打断边说还边作手势的兄长。

“嗯..你是问怀孕的原理？”扉间点点头，他怀疑有特别的原因。

柱间撅嘴吐槽扉间的强迫症又犯了，将这个孩子为上天的礼物不就好了。

“严肃点，不搞清楚原因我就不放心，万一...你也，长点心吧。”

柱间想说不介意..瞅到老弟严肃的表情还是乖巧点头，逐一回答老弟的问题。

上天厚待，他能再次与斑交心，在战场上及时挽救了泉奈，建村后又与斑坦诚心意成为家人，他一直都很幸运，也许这就是上天给他的又一惊喜。柱间很放松，扉间却拧着眉“你忘记开花出生时发生的事了？”

两族族长的长子出生当夜便被无声无息地盗走，即便侄儿最终被寻回，扉间依旧如鲠在喉。

“万一有心人又盯上你们的孩子..看好斑已经是地狱难度了。”

柱间睁大眼睛，原来扉间在担心这个，这倒是他的过失...从名为黑绝的生物身上获悉的真相牵扯甚多，千手和宇智波，忍者世界长久的战乱，公布所谓的真相并不能抹杀战争带来的恶果，相反会令以往的牺牲变得毫无价值。

紧记过去的伤痛，珍惜来之不易的和平才是正确的道路。因此，他和斑决定将真相作为秘密，连扉间泉奈都不曾告知。没想到扉间一直在意这件事，真是他的好弟弟。

“那家伙已经不足为虑，至于其他人..有你在我一点都不担心。”忍者之神笑眯眯地看着自家兄弟，对胆敢触及他底线的家伙，深表同情。

“我知道了..但你真的对斑这件事没有头绪？”柱间的信任让扉间舒心又无奈，他揉了揉眉心

柱间则肯定地点头，这一定只是美妙的意外。

斑近日焦虑自然不是因为这个意料之外的孩子，他只是受不了如影随形的八卦气息，似乎怀个崽他就不再是令人生畏的宇智波族长..天知道柱间当初怎么忍受这些家伙的。

忍者他还能挑刺揍人，但对眼前这些手无缚鸡之力的普通村民、如影随形的关切和好奇，斑只能回以尴尬又不失礼节的微笑，甚至让好奇的小朋友摸了摸肚子。

斑自己也忍不住摸了摸尚不显怀的小腹，他和柱间既是生理上的同性又都是omega，照理说绝无可能拥有自己的孩子，因此开花一直被他们视为奇迹..怎料到奇迹也会再临，斑对这个意外欣喜又头痛，还有些咬牙切齿。

向来随心所欲的男人不会因为怀孕改变自己的作风，由窗台翻身而入，过于熟悉的气息甚至没能将午后偷懒的火影大人惊醒。火影斗笠被主人随手搁在桌边，斑望着某人傻乎乎的睡脸，神情止不住柔软，他转身轻轻阖上窗扉，掩住明亮的光线。

“斑、斑，谢..爱”柱间似乎陷入了什么美梦，改变叫醒人的打算，斑就坐在一旁的竹编沙发上盯着爱人发呆..柱间梦里有他，怀着喜悦困意渐生，斑靠着椅背昏昏欲睡。

不知过了多久，近日的疲惫与焦虑逐渐远去，一双温暖稳重的手轻揉他的额角，斑缓缓睁眼。“还是吵到你了”柱间轻声说，继续半蹲着给斑揉捏肩颈，翠色的医疗查克拉效果显著。

注视眼前这张温润认真的脸，斑很有原则的从唇边掠走一个吻。

“无妨，我睡饱了。你也该好好放个假了，文件交给你的好弟弟吧，他会乐意的。”捉住柱间的手将人带到身侧，享受地靠上爱人的肩。属于他和柱间的时间里，必须承认依赖这个男人感觉很好。

草木混合着酒香，两人就静静靠在一处。

“最近辛苦你了”，“说什么傻话，是我该道歉才对，我不该向那些蠢..年轻人发火，让你为难了。”柱间忍住笑摸了摸斑的炸毛“没关系”，“没关系？我不信扉间那家伙没来向你告状。”斑哼了哼，“嗯，扉间的确来过。”，“那你是怎么回答的，最有原则的火影大人？”

“当然是维护你，我亲爱的丈夫。”面对酸溜溜的质问，柱间立场坚定，将得意洋洋的人揽得更紧，丝毫不提其他。

斑在心里叹息，这个男人永远知道对付他的正确方式，这么说他还能怎么办。

“我保证，你不会再收到任何投诉。”他很早以前就发誓对这个男人永远坦诚

柱间笑意更浓，斑这么善解人意，那他也不能落后。

“我也保证，明天起你绝对听不到评头论足。” “这还差不多”

达成共识，柱间轻轻抚摸斑的肚子，腹部肌肉依然触感绝佳，但细心感知，他还是能轻易捕捉其中柔软的生命。

摸的时间一久斑就有些醋“我怎么没见你自己怀的时候这么上心，还舍不得撒手了，这小子有什么特别？” “当然是因为他（她）在斑的肚子里呀，拜托千万别告诉小开花。”柱式糖球威力惊人，斑忍不住捏捏他的脸，显然对甜言蜜语十分受用，好一会儿才问“你希望我更稳妥些..我是说，像人们希望的那样？”柱间一愣，立刻摇头。

“无需因为任何人的期待改变，包括我在内，你想做什么都可以，我知道你有分寸。”

这双赤诚的眼睛从未改变

斑深吸一口气牢牢抱住这个人，蹭了蹭黑长直，他真走运。

事实证明，千手柱间绝不是只说不做的类型，很快就实现了斑的第一个心愿。距村子不远处的山谷，四周由迁居至木叶的漩涡族人开辟结界，最合适这对夫夫日常活动筋骨。

“哈哈斑，我会手下留情的。”木人上长发飘扬的男人挑衅道

“哦？那就等着瞧！柱间，来战！”须佐即刻完整，斑挑起眉回击，这家伙这么嘴贱不怕翻车。

下一秒，瀑布的倾泻声被力的碰撞掩盖。

另一边，两位执行官破天荒共处一室加班。

“扉间大人，大事不妙了！火影大人他！”惊慌失措翻窗而入的暗部生生咽下了嘴边的话，惊恐望着笑眯眯的宇智波泉奈..泉奈大人怎么也在？！

“冷静点，发生什么事了，火影又干什么了？”扉间皱起眉

“扉间大人，可否借一步说话？”暗部急得掀起了面具，人高马大的栗发青年明显是个千手

泉奈嘴角向下撇了好几度，嚯，原来是咋咋唬唬的千手，还想借一步说话？

“看看，这就是千手忍者的素养，有什么秘密是同为木叶执行官的我不能知道的？”

泉奈嘲讽暗部，眼神锁定千手家的白毛。

啧，讨人厌的小辫子，扉间默默吐槽，抬眼道“那就在这说吧，没什么好避讳的。”大哥还能搞什么，顶多就是逃班赌博秀恩爱。

“啊？”千手忍者疯狂眨眼希望扉间大人能接收到信号，在这说不合适啊。

“说吧”小辫子在，扉间信号不良，见不得某人的嘲讽。

“好、好的，两位大人请冷静，火影大人和斑大人在山谷动手了！”

千手扉间瞪大眼睛，反射性接下朝要害而来的暗算..是笔，侧过脸，宇智波泉奈面无表情，万花筒滴溜转满眼杀气，属于alpha的强势气息蔓延开来。“你再说一遍”

“什么情况？！”扉间急忙询问

“就是平时那种，柱间大人说他在陪斑大人锻炼身体..只是这个节骨眼，属下觉得略有不妥。”他不会被宇智波二把手泄愤吧。

泉奈深吸一口气，炮火转向老对头“白毛，这就是你的好大哥，我告诉你要是斑哥有什么闪失，就是掉了一根头发，我也不会放过你。”

不是，为什么大哥搞事算他头上，又欺负老实人，扉间默默吐槽。但大哥这么做的确不妥，斑再怎么欠揍现在也不合适，真出了事没法收场。

“暗部小队呢，就没人劝阻火影？”栗发暗部苦笑，他们劝得了吗，没靠近就被气流刮飞了，两位大人有分寸才没人受伤，再靠近就是自己找死，死于家庭娱乐也太坑了。

“好样的，千手扉间，你大哥还记不记得我哥哥是omega，还给他怀着孩子！”

说得像他大哥不是omega没怀过一样“泉奈，我们先过去，你哥不会有事的。”

然而焦虑的两人还没迈出办公室

“大事不妙了扉间大人，晕、晕倒了！火影大人他..！”泉奈大人也在？！暗部B面如死灰

宇智波泉奈的表情顿时阴沉的厉害，斑哥必须和千手死木头离婚！

扉间脸色难看按住泉奈的肩，柔声道“泉奈，不要冲动，我大哥不是那种人。”

宇智波泉奈刚因某人难得的好态度一愣，转瞬想到原因重重拂开肩上的手，这个人不过是为了千手柱间。

“他是什么样的人，我长着眼睛，这事不会轻易结束。”

泉奈的眼神似乎又回到了过去，冰冷、戒备，扉间突然有些气闷。

“打..打扰一下，扉间大人你赶快去医院看看火影大人吧！”暗部B插嘴

“怎么，千手柱间缺胳膊少腿了？”泉奈无差别炮轰

“啊？非常抱歉！是属下没说清楚，火影大人他晕倒了，已经被送到医院，斑大人让两位大人赶紧过去。”暗部B解释道

“什么？！”扉间和泉奈两脸懵逼

宇智波斑再次拒绝医疗忍者为他检查身体，坐在病床边紧紧握住柱间的手，柱间的检查结果尚不明了，他无法克制胡思乱想。忍者之神从来都强大又坚不可摧，是他的对手、爱人和憧憬对象，斑从未想过柱间会像此刻这样，皱着眉地躺在病床上，漆黑的发丝散乱于白布，让眼前的男人更显憔悴。

“柱间..你千万不能有事。”斑的鼻子发酸

“斑哥！”飞雷神闪现，扉间带着泉奈直奔火影专用病房。看到弟弟和扉间，斑的神经总算放松了些许，急忙开口“柱间是在战斗中突然晕倒的！”明明是畅快如前的战斗，木人上的男人却突然晃了晃，似乎站不太稳，幸好须佐及时出手才没让柱间从高处坠落。

泉奈表情复杂偷瞄扉间，这发展和他们想象的完全不同，竟然是柱间晕倒了，怎么会。

“对不起”扉间不敢置信看着向他道歉的男人

斑又重复了一遍，他从来都是敢作敢当的人，柱间这样他该担起责任。

扉间垂下眼“别胡思乱想，大哥的体质你最清楚，他和你战斗过那么多次，这种程度能伤到他就怪了，肯定有其他原因，我们不知道的。”

猜测无济于事，等待检查结果对症下药才是现在该做的。

焦急的等待无比漫长，三人陷入沉默。

斑最先发现指尖的颤动，是柱间醒来了！

“唔，怎么回事？”柱间一脸懵，这里是医院吧。

“柱间，你终于醒了！”斑满脸惊喜

“大哥，你感觉如何，怎么会晕倒？”扉间担忧地询问，泉奈也掩不住焦虑。

“我没事，晕倒？我不知道，只记得和斑战斗的时突然有些晕还没力气。”众人脸色一沉，柱间连忙安慰说没事，他现在感觉很好。

“检查结果怎么还不出来”

柱间因为仙人体的缘故不在乎病痛，斑却做不到，柱间只好握住他的手无言的安慰。

房门被轻轻敲响，扉间立刻让医疗忍者入内。环顾房内的大佬，杏觉得手里的报告单有千斤重，稳住表情将报告单递给最稳重的扉间，立刻远离战场。

千手扉间脸色铁青将报告单后的背板捏出几道裂痕，泉奈立刻夺走检查结果，瞪大眼睛，转头表情精彩地看向哥哥。“拿给我看看！”斑心急如焚

泉奈回过神将报告递给床边的人，他哥的轮回眼连都冒出来了。

宇智波斑？！！

千手柱间惊恐地注视爱人的颜艺，报告上到底是什么，为什么扉间他们的反应都这么古怪。柱间终于严肃下来，难道他真的患了什么重病..和木遁有关？还是血迹病，火影大人脑补完一百种可能性才开口询问“到底怎么了，很严重？”

扉间狠狠瞪了斑一眼，转向柱间，他实在是恨铁不成钢，担心什么来什么。

“呵呵，大哥，恭喜你又中招了，这次是双倍惊喜。”

柱间表情空白，中招是指..他也怀了？不是吧！侧过脸，斑的表情兴奋又得意。

“你们俩到底干了些什么啊。”扉间头疼极了，这要他怎么对外公关。

柱间无奈还有些消沉，他大概清楚事情原委了

“其实事情是这样...”

“所以这是因为你们进行了查克拉交换，用阴阳属性的特殊查克拉？”扉间撇除乱七八糟的细节总结出重点。“嗯..按时间来看是这样，应该和那个时期也有关。”柱间有种自讨苦吃的感觉。

归根究底是他先干了坏事，胡乱使用查克拉，斑才会做同样的事..面对爱的人，omega在某些方面实在不像话，回忆起斑的“报仇”经过，柱间耳朵发烫“抱歉，我们不该乱来！”

什么乱来，这是天大的好事，此时此刻斑只想对柱间表达更多爱和感激，抱住人就吻。

等到嘴唇都有些发麻，柱间才后知后觉老弟和泉奈还在，他轻轻隔开热情的爱人，面对脸皮抽搐的受害观众。“咳，不管怎么说这也算一件喜事，别担心我会照顾好自己和斑！”柱间对此充满信心，他可是有经验的。

扉间一脸冷漠，完全不觉得事情会一切顺利，但真正的兄控从不畏惧挑战。

事实证明他是对的，斑的前期反应严重，大哥更让人担忧，动不动就头晕还嗜睡。

“算我求你，从现在开始放假，带斑回家好好修养，事务有我和泉奈。”扉间觉得再这么担惊受怕迟早得秃，火影在晨会晕倒，现在全村都知道他们家人口暴增了。尚未稳定的孩子不断从母体吸收查克拉，与前次不同，无征兆的双倍抽离量连忍者之神也吃不消。

“但是” “没有但是，相信我们，也多为自己考虑些。”扉间认真地看着兄长

柱间沉默片刻给了弟弟一个拥抱“那就拜托你们了”。

火影的岗位交接让人毫无防备，次日，翻窗入室的宇智波族长面前已是一张满是嫌弃的脸。

白发千手垂眼处理文件冷淡告知“大哥开始休假了，你随意。”全然无视斑的怒火。

什么时候，他怎么不知道，这一定是千手扉间的阴谋。

刚准备找茬，耳边便传来略带僵硬的关心“你也多保重”让斑哑口无言。

当夜，气闷的男人盘腿坐到某个心情愉悦的家伙旁。

“今晚的月亮多美啊”身旁的男人无心赏月只是固执地盯着他

“扉间..你们是不是说好了？”宇智波斑对白日的关心五味陈杂，“扉间怎么啦？”柱间转过脸神情疑惑，似乎毫不知情。

“那家伙..算了，可能吃错药了。你怎么突然开始休假，是不是听说了什么。”斑担心柱间听到了什么，晨会的意外他也知情，难免有人就此找事，即使这个omega站在忍界巅峰。

斑的担忧让他感到温暖，渐入初秋，柱间拢住爱人被夜风吹得微凉的手，解释说自己是因为身体原因才选择休息，没有什么闲言碎语，他也是时候好好休假了。

斑沉默片刻表示自己从明日开始也要休假。

“不必如此” “我乐意，不是因为其他人的意愿，是我想陪着你。”

“斑..我真的很开心，谢谢。”杏眼被月色点缀的更加明亮，斑勾起唇角接过柱间递来的暖茶，“谢我总得拿出点诚意。”一如既往的期待，面前的男人却没有给他一个吻的意思，抬头继续赏他的月，“喂！”斑刚凑近便被早有准备的男人揽住肩往怀里带，温柔的吐息近在耳畔“那就将这轮明月送给斑好了。”柱间指着天边随即轻触斑的胸膛

斑嘴上抱怨毫无诚意，心却怦怦乱跳。

——————

接下来的日子，包揽事务的两人不仅没让柱间失望，反比预料中的做得还要好，谁也没料到在战争时期，争锋相对的死对头能在工作上配合无间。除却日常事务，在兄长的支持下，扉间开始着手忍村的新建设，设立新的部门，将不同忍族编制到一起，凝聚众人的计划早早实行起来。至于浑水摸鱼的家伙，全由泉奈对付，以毒攻毒。

“他倒是随心所欲，满肚子的诡计都使出来了。”斑毫不客气地评价，当然只针对白毛。

他们如今一身轻，提前体验了退休的快乐，宽裕的时间还能多陪陪小开花。听斑这么说柱间只是傻乐，为弟弟们感到自豪，他和斑应付战争是无人可及，但在规划和建设上就远不及扉间和泉奈了。精密的计算、处理人情世故正是两位二当家最擅长的，事实证明新的决策者为木叶带来了新鲜血液。

他和斑就给弟弟们当好吉祥物就好，每日与斑执手缓缓走过愈加繁荣的街道，都能感受到他们的木叶一刻不停地成长，为人父母，不过如此。

两人日常漫步到山岩下，“斑，你觉得这座影岩怎么样？” “很抽象”看起来还很秃 “呜呜”斑拿消沉癖没辙，只好摸摸黑长直违心安慰，说抽象是抽象但很有气势，作为火影的象征正合适。

“我也这么觉得！”柱间满血复活

望着意义深刻的岩像，今日驻足的时间太长了..斑对这个男人最了解不过，明白柱间有话想对他说。果然，身旁的男人露出他喜爱的笑脸，带着最美好的期许，他说，这片影岩显得太空旷了，斑挑眉缓缓开口“那就把扉间刻上去吧。”

柱间瞪大眼睛急忙解释，斑板着脸享受这个人少有的慌乱，他当然知道柱间没有内定扉间的意思，只是在向他倾诉退居幕后的打算。

“斑，你千万别误会！我不是那种意思，扉间非常优秀，但你和泉奈同样适合火影的位置，无论你们中的谁成为火影都能比我做得更好。”就私心来论，千手柱间最希望眼前这个人披上火影袍。木叶是理想的缩影，是他和斑共同的梦，他渴望梦中有斑的身影。

斑何尝不珍惜这份心意，但他自知不适合成为下任火影。现在的木叶需要能带来革新和创新的引领者，只要他和柱间在，某人便能毫无顾忌发挥特长，这些方面他和泉奈都远不及千手扉间，热火男子的支持率惊人。

“我没跟你开玩笑，扉间的确是最合适的。至于影岩…记得刻丑点，越丑越好。”

到时带着泉奈天天嘲笑他

TBC


	2. 惊喜

同柱间一起就有无限的可能性，连与自家爱人一起怀孕这种荒谬经历都变得鲜活有趣，期待新家人，享受二人世界直至来年，理所应当。

“哈哈，扉间你来啦！”柱间对老弟的每日造访喜闻乐见，让提着食材的扉间进门来。

两族族长的婚姻不分娶嫁，因此两人并未居住在住宅，而是选择在村子的僻静处建造自己的家。最寻常不过的民宅，胜在古朴精致，庭院养着柱间心爱的盆栽，栽着斑中意的桃树，是理想的小家。家务往常由柱间和斑轮流，这也是扉间每日出没在兄长家中的原因，两人都在特殊时期，他要是不管，大哥和斑肯定该怎样还怎样，完全没有小心的自觉。

“其实让家忍来就行了”柱间靠在灶台边面带歉意，扉间现在工作有多忙他是知道的，每天还要抽出时间照顾他们，实在让他过意不去。

扉间头也不抬继续切菜“不必，最近事情也告一段落了，还有泉奈帮忙，跟我还客气什么。”扉间话里反倒多了些埋怨，跟斑结婚就和亲弟弟生分，果然是魔性的宇智波。

“这时候开花应该放学了？” “嗯，斑去接他了！”无法直视宇智波斑混入学生家长的队伍，不过那家伙现在没什么可担心的，度过前期就顺利恢复到怼天怼地状态，让人头疼。反倒是大哥的状况一直没稳定，呆在家中的时间越来越多。

“别担心，我会小心的。”发现弟弟的眉头越拧越深，柱间有些无奈。

“不、我担心的是那家伙。”扉间边叹气边点燃炉火，将香菇下锅。 “斑？我会照顾好他。”

“不是这个..大哥，这段时间你绝对不能对那家伙妥协！”老弟说得隐晦，柱间还是闹了个脸红，扉间真爱瞎操心..斑有分寸的。

“柱间，我们回来啦，想我嘛！”猫眼小黑长直刚进大门便元气满满地叫人，望见闻声出现在玄关的大黑长直拔腿飞扑..当然今天也没得逞，被斑老爹提着后领拎了起来。

“哎..斑，小气鬼！” “都说不准扑了，你还没断奶？！”小黑长直手脚并用半天也没能逃脱斑的魔掌，撇嘴向柱间告黑状，斑也紧随儿子的步伐。

感情真好，柱间谁也不偏袒，笑着催促两人快些进屋，晚饭快好了。

等一家三口来到餐厅，泉奈已经摆好餐具坐在桌旁，开花知道泉奈叔叔一定是又搭了飞雷神顺风车。烤鱼香喷喷，天妇罗也金黄酥脆，扉间叔叔手艺一流，开花边扒米饭边思考一个世纪难题..两位叔叔关系到底好不好，他们朝夕工作在一起，不分场合地斗嘴，对彼此总臭着脸，热衷于anti对方，连在饭桌上都要抢同一道菜，大概就是传说中的死对头。 可他还是觉得奇怪，既然关系这么差，为什么每天桌上还是会有泉奈叔叔喜欢的菜，还用飞雷神去接人。圆溜溜的大眼睛在两人脸上打转，嗯..大人的世界超复杂。

不过要论亲密，谁也比不上柱间和斑，两人的热情经久不衰，在饭桌上也不例外，这几个月的甜度更是让人不能直视。

面对亲密到能一起怀崽的“父母”，开花敢怒不敢言，只能低头扒饭。

“斑，你能不能收敛点！”扉间忍无可忍训斥道。

这家伙每天都不好好吃，眼珠子都黏在大哥身上了。看什么看，看大哥能下饭吗！也不知道要在孩子面前树立良好的榜样。

斑冷哼一声继续我行我素，“大哥！？” “咳，斑..快点吃吧，我们待会儿还要去散步。”柱间好生劝说，斑却不干，放下碗筷回击道“你管的真宽，我没记错你的性别吧，管家婆Alpha，奇葩。”扉间眼角一抽，说他是奇葩，整天满脑子带色剧场的omega才是奇葩吧！

“泉奈，你说！”斑的贴心小棉袄意外没跟上节奏，不知道在发什么呆，“啊？嗯，斑哥说的是！”泉奈急忙收回视线低头吃饭，真香。

斑对弟弟的反应没太放在心上，继续盯柱间，这个男人，每一根发丝，一颦一笑都属于他，看不够，他就想一直注视他，顶着扉间的黑脸宇智波斑吃了足足两大碗。

时光飞逝，年末将至，木叶家家户户开始除旧迎新，对柱间家来说，迎接正月格外有意义。开花的生日就在旧年最后一日，大晦日降生的孩子觉得自己足够幸运，他家柱间爸爸依旧介意。信奉神佛的火影大人甚至滥用职权，年年在木叶举行庆典，敲钟除晦。

有个大同小异的叔叔，今年也是如此，听说庆典会比往年更夸张。

小开花激动得起了个大早，换上柱间准备的和服便往饭厅跑，出乎意料扉间和泉奈都不在。

“愁眉苦脸可是会招来晦气的。”柱间笑着打趣，从手袖里取出绘图精美的小包递给儿子。

“生日快乐”斑也递上自己准备的，明显比柱间还厚。

“谢谢！”开花露出大大的笑脸，给柱间和斑各一个拥抱。

他们家每年都会提前一日给红包，意在大晦日给孩子压岁庆生。

柱间对斑挤眉弄眼，看来他们远没有弟弟大方，这孩子没接到叔叔的祝福竟然这么失望。

“柱间..扉间叔叔和泉奈叔叔呢，不和我们一起跨年吗？”开花掩饰不住失望

“斑，我都要吃扉间他们的醋了。”柱间捂住心口“失落地”看向斑，耿直的宇智波立刻皱起眉“有我和柱间陪着，你是有什么不满？”开花拨浪鼓摇头

“不逗你了，扉间说和泉奈还有些事务要处理，白天就不和我们去参拜了，晚些时候你会见到叔叔，红包也少不了你的。”

“耶！”孩子的快乐格外简单。

早饭后整装待发，参拜是柱间家的传统，从除夕开始，持续整个正月。

“柱间，你今天可真好看！”小黑长直完美遗传了某人的坦诚和厨力，张口就夸。

柱间摸摸开花的发顶笑的开心，他今年依旧穿着纹付羽织袴，只是并非以往的千手色调。浅而明亮的浅杏袴装绘有精美花式，外边披着藏蓝羽织，腹部虽已显怀却丝毫不显臃肿，温润得令人眼前一亮。

“哎...老爹你怎么就不能换点新花样，你看柱间这样多好。”小朋友围着斑打转，长的好看就是任性。斑哼了哼，这个守旧派一如既往穿着鸦黑纹付，只是将平日桀骜的长发稍加打理。斑对儿子的抱怨毫不理会，只是悄悄摸了摸腹部，深色多好，显瘦。

“还要磨蹭多久，该出门了。”

木叶街头比往日安静得多，人们多半休业为晚些时候的庆典作准备。昨夜落下的新雪厚积于街道，柱间和斑左右牵着儿子漫步过街道，为表虔诚，步行前往邻近木叶的神社。

由侧路穿过鸟居，净手漱口、两人领着开花拜殿。

摇响垂铃驱散烦扰，开花提前许下新年愿望，转头眼巴巴望着柱间和斑。

“我的小开花又怎么啦？” “我想知道柱间和斑都许了什么愿。”

柱间表情无奈“傻孩子，愿望应该放在心里。”他家小机灵鬼反驳说大声告诉神明会更灵验。

哪有这种说法，柱间正与儿子分辩，低沉悦耳的嗓音就这么传入两人耳中“请神明保佑我们一家人平平安安，永远在一起。”宇智波斑一脸虔诚，显然被糊弄个正着。

这就是斑的可爱之处，开花和柱间面面相觑，只好也将愿望朗声告知神明。

“下雪了！”返程之际，天空突然飘起了雪，片刻就变得连绵。

有斑在一定准备万全，宇智波斑顶着期待的目光从卷轴中取出一把纸伞，塞给了开花，上前握住柱间的手，牵着人向外走。

“你和柱间都不打伞吗，会着凉的！”开花撑伞追在身后焦急道

“不必，忍者没那么弱，你还差得远所以打好伞。”

斑这么回答，柱间像是想到了什么，笑而不语。

“开花，别担心。” “哦..”

小开花就撑着伞跟在夫夫身后，跟着跟着忍不住离得更远了些，倒不是因为跟不上步伐，这个粗中有细的孩子敏锐察觉到双亲间奇妙的氛围，顿时脚步都轻了轻。具体是什么他说不清楚，只知道这时候打扰柱间和斑是不对的。

柱间和斑的脚步极轻，似乎落雪声更清晰，看着两人的背影，开花突然觉得很安心。

“很凉吗？”斑轻声问，手握得更牢。

“你有时候就像个孩子。”柱间笑着说，只带了一把伞这种理由只能骗到开花。

斑也不反驳，侧脸去看身边的男人，雪落到爱人的鼻尖、脸庞上很快化为丝丝水迹，视线落到到柱间的乌发上，那里雪还来不及化。

“那你喜不喜欢我这个任性的孩子？”斑捉住正打算扫落白雪的手，认真凝视他的双眼。

“不喜欢”趁人瞪大眼睛，将吻轻轻印在斑的脸颊上，“因为我爱你”柱间认真地回答。

看到明朗许多的表情，柱间心中舒了一口气，果然从刚刚开始斑就在介意什么。

柱间凑得更近“有什么事不能和我说？”

“不是什么大不了的…”

“那我收回刚才的话了” “喂！”

斑总是拿这个人没办法，也做不到忽视他的关怀，今日他的确有些心事。年末本就带着感伤色调，而宇智波斑的忧虑是常人的三倍，来年新的生命将降临，他们会有更多的孩子，柱间喜爱的孩子。

“斑，到底怎么了？”柱间皱起眉，不明白什么事能让斑难以启齿。

“柱间，你爱开花吗？” “当然”柱间惊讶他这么问

“所以你同样会爱这三个孩子。”

斑有些低落，自家臭小子整天柱间长柱间短，扬言最爱柱间。爱只有去付出爱才会收获，柱间对孩子充满耐心，相信这些孩子出生后，这个男人会一如既往。

但若要是将爱分成这么多份，属于他的会如何，omega的细腻有时在他身上体现的淋漓尽致。斑知道与未来的家人争宠很幼稚，可这样的想法今日挥之不去。

“我只想和你单独走走。”走了一路，柱间的长发终于覆上了白，他也是。

柱间哭笑不得，只听说过孩子在意父母给自己的爱会被新生命分走，没想到这样的事会困扰到宇智波斑，他家正牌崽子还跟在后边哼小曲儿呢。

柱间停下脚步，柔软的视线落在斑脸上。

“我爱他们，因为这些孩子是你我的延续，我对你的心意永远不会变。”

柱间看斑眼神从未变过，他一直将他摆在心底最特殊的位置。

斑有些羞愧，又豁然开朗，他不该质疑这个人的心意。

“好了，快点把伞拿出来，身上都湿透了。”斑点点头。

“哎哎、先别乱动！”柱间瞪大眼睛

“嘶..”积在黑长炸上的雪，动作间不少溜进了领口，冻得人一哆嗦，柱间急忙取出伞撑在两人头顶，细细替他拂落发间的雪。

千手开花：这两个人搞什么鬼，不是有伞嘛。

——————

两人最终没能逃过扉间的法眼，被大门前布置门松的白发千手逮了个正着。

这对傻瓜夫夫太不像话了，什么时候了还敢冒雪，这次连泉奈都没替斑说情。

“抱、抱歉”*2

“快去换衣服，我煮了荞麦面。”扉间直叹气

“面是不是煮太少了，你和泉奈的根本不够吧。”看到老弟递来了满满一大碗，柱间提醒道。

“我和泉奈已经吃过了。”泉奈对斑点头，在办公室他就已经吃到了扉间打包带去的荞麦面。

盯着某人柔和的侧脸，泉奈忍不住发呆。

“那怎么行！荞麦面就是要一家人一起吃！”柱间行动力十足，取来两只空碗，从自己和斑这各挑了些许进去，开花淋上酱油，眼巴巴望着叔叔。

爱撒娇这点真是和大哥如出一辙，扉间露出笑意，端起碗递给身边的人“泉奈，就再吃一碗吧。”见他接过，表情更加温和，大哥说的对，的确应该全家人一起吃。

泉奈边吃心中不由感概，时间真的很可怕，千手扉间这个人也是如此，他对他的看法改变了太多，如今呼唤这个名字，意义与从前有些不同。千手扉间就是比某个黑长直下饭得多，特别是对他笑的时候，真的很好看。

意识到自己在想什么，泉奈脸色变得难看。

“泉奈，怎么了？”见泉奈突然放下碗，斑有些担心。他发现泉奈最近很不对劲，如果没看错，似乎是总盯着千手扉间发呆...斑的脸色也难看起来，他明白了，这两个人的矛盾又升级了，泉奈这是想对白毛下黑手..怎么说也是一家人了。

“我没事，就是有些饱了。”泉奈回答

看表情也知道斑又想岔了，泉奈表现的足够明显，就是不知道扉间怎么想，柱间默默观察。

天色渐暗，开花最期待的庆典时间到来了。

“哎！泉奈叔叔不和我们一起逛庆典？！”开花有些失望，泉奈将厚厚的红包塞给开花，歉意地看着侄儿。扉间多半会和柱间他们一起，他暂时还不知道如何面对他。

开花觉得他家发生了点什么小变化，柱间肯定知道，但多半不会说。

除了离队的泉奈叔叔，四人还是结伴逛起了庆典，一路上收到了许多祝福。

人群渐渐密集，开花牢牢牵住柱间和斑的手以防与家人走散，等被温暖的大手牵至侧街，他发现扉间叔叔不见了！

“要不我们回去找他？“ “他那么大人还能丢？”和大灯泡走散，斑喜闻乐见。

柱间对开花眨眨眼，劝解道“扉间叔叔年年都陪你逛庆典，说不定今年他自己有想去的地方，开花会理解的对吧？”

“嗯！”反正他还有柱间和斑

不过片刻，开花就发现跟这两个人没法好好逛，也深感扉间叔叔的重要性。起码他在，这两个人不会肆无忌惮秀恩爱，迎面而来的桃华姐姐和火核叔叔都没他两闪，人家还是新婚。

“柱间，我突然想起和约好了要和秀一酱见面，先走了，放心我会早点回家的！”说着不等挽留，溜入人群，也不顾心灵受到了重创的老父亲宇智波斑。

糟糕的心情止于十指相扣，零星灯火映入这双眼睛，照亮专注与深情。斑毫不意外烦闷消失无踪，心脏因爱悦动不息，这是柱间的魅力，

“这下只剩我两了”柱间笑着说，斑没有回答。

“在发什么呆，我们再去热闹的地方逛逛吧。”柱间只当他还在生闷气，伸手去牵这人的手？！疑惑之余，拽紧手腕的男人已经凑到他耳边“只有我们，柱间，我不想去热闹的地方。”

手下是因愉快颤动的胸膛，这到底是答不答应，斑脸上凶巴巴..还有些委屈。

柱间赶在神逻辑运作前轻轻揽住爱人的后颈，亲昵又暧昧“都听你的”

他同样期待真正的二人世界。

找小伙伴当然是借口，四处逛了逛，开花垂头叹气，庆典果然不该单独逛。来往多是一家三口，要不就是二人世界的情侣，一个人真的很受伤。

“开花，你一个人在这嘀咕什么？”开花转头愣了愣，还真有这么巧“耀酱！”

穿着淡樱色小和服和的圆脸女孩笑眯眯地望着他，身边正是开花提到的小伙伴宇智波秀一，短发小炸毛摆着张酷脸和他问好。这两个孩子既是开花在忍校的同窗，也是最好的朋友。

“生日快乐！真的好巧，我以为你今年也和柱间大人一起！”开花笑而不语，问小伙伴怎么聚到一起的。“偶遇”/“我们约好的！”截然不同的答案让开花一脸懂，他果然没看错，这两个人刚刚在拉小手。

也不戳破，小黑长直笑着问小伙伴刚刚逛了哪些地方，有没有发现什么有趣的摊位。

小姑娘兴高采烈回答“有的！今年的庆典超有趣，就在这前面不远的地方，正在撒豆驱鬼。”

“那哪里有趣了？！”秀一顿时黑着张脸反驳道，“你别听耀胡说八道，那个扮鬼的家伙不是什么好人。”戴面具的视线让他透心凉到现在，莫名其妙又可怕的家伙。

“才不是，是秀一胆子太小被面具吓到，连豆子都撒不准。”千手家的小姑娘说了另一个版本。

“胡说！你这男人婆！” “胆小鬼！” ”男人婆！！”两人争吵不休

嗯？这下点燃了千手开花的好奇心，这么可怕的鬼他一定要见识下！

“秀一、耀酱，鬼在哪，我想过去看看。”

鬼啊，开花抽抽眼角，一眼就看透了神圈内，鬼..的真实身份。即使那个人散开长发，穿着繁复诡异的服饰，还戴着面具，依然是他最熟悉的泉奈叔叔。

在叔叔面前和千手小姑娘谈恋爱，难怪秀一会被眼神杀。不过泉奈叔叔既然来了庆典为什么不和他们一起，到底有什么心事，躲在这么隐蔽的地方扮鬼。

周围的孩子们在父母的鼓励下勇敢上前，鬼被撒中便一直待在圈中。

“我没说错吧，哪里可怕了？连小豆丁都敢上前！”

发现开花盯着鬼发呆，小姑娘对秀一摆出胜利脸。

“懒得和你说” “哼哼，开花你要去撒豆吗，我们别理胆小鬼。”耀提议道

“嗯、还是算了。”开花打算找个间隙和叔叔打招呼，他们可以一起逛逛。

泉奈的心情远没有起没有开花想的那么糟，他的确打算回祖宅梳理麻烦的感情问题。也是鬼使神差，在路上听到村民议论今年的庆典，对举办者赞不绝口，回过神时已经偏离了原路线，走到了灯火通明处。原路返回多半会遇见扉间，这样一想泉奈只得放弃，向负责此处的族人寻了这件差事。

看到孩子小心翼翼上前，再带着笑脸跑向父母，面具下的男人勾起唇角。这都是“木叶”的功劳，守护孩子和未来，让他们拥有幸福的童年，柱间和斑哥的确做到了，而他该做的就是和扉间一同守护这一切。

泉奈自嘲地垂下眼，他现在真的和斑哥半斤八两，被个男人占满思绪。

？！鬼在刹那间侧身抬手，抓住了撒向脖颈处的黄豆，“哇哦！！”周围的小朋友惊呼起来。

他敛起笑意，看向手心的豆子，这可不是孩子的力道。

“...”

泉奈怔愣地看向不远处，白发千手在柔和的灯火下注视他，又在视线相接的瞬间闪现到他眼前，“飞雷神”捉住他手腕的男人轻声说。

“开、开花，鬼被捉走了！那是扉间大人吧！”小姑娘一脸懵

开花无言以对，大人的世界太复杂，他还是和小伙伴玩耍好了。

重新站稳泉奈立刻远离眼前的男人。

扉间呼唤他的名字，“千手扉间，你搞什么，想动手吗？”摘下面具，泉奈冷脸看着他，“不是” “那就离我远点，我不想看到你。” “为什么？” 扉间始终不温不火，让他烦闷。

泉奈深吸一口气转身离开，没走两步就又被拦下。白发千手走近，黑发宇智波忍住不后退，保持着安全距离，“泉奈，你在躲我。”扉间神色复杂

“我为什么要躲你？”宇智波泉奈嘲讽道，“你以为你是谁，发明一两个忍术就得意忘形了？！”扉间也不恼火，包容地看着他“我们是家人，泉奈，你讨厌我？” 

这样的定义对泉奈而言不是什么好消息，扉间将他视为家人，对待他与开花毫无区别，这是与他所求最遥远的距离。“你根本什么都不明白..离我远点。”他和他没什么可说的

这样的悲哀神情他怎么能无动于衷，扉间叹息着继续走向他，直到泉奈退无可退。

“泉奈，讨厌我也无妨，我只想告诉你，千手扉间喜欢你。”

“别、胡说八道，别想愚弄我！” 

“我没和你开玩笑！”扉间皱起眉

“那你就是中幻术了！喜欢我？开什么玩笑！”泉奈眼眶发热

！！身后的石墙冰冷，但每寸神经都被唇上这个炙热的吻捕获...回过神，宇智波泉奈狠狠勒住扉间的后颈，让这个温柔试探的吻升温。

“这又是什么意思...” “是我喜欢你的意思，很喜欢很喜欢你。”

“但..！”扉间发现对付前对手现暗恋对象，温柔依旧是最低效的手段，当机立断狠狠咬住他的下唇趁人痛呼突破防线。

泉奈也终于看清了这个男人的眼睛，里边装着毫不掩饰的珍重和爱意，热情得像火焰，和扉间冰冷的外表完全相反..不会有宇智波不喜欢火，泉奈恍惚这么想。

短暂分离，扉间叹息着与泉奈前额相贴“拜托，接吻也把眼睛闭上吧，写轮眼也收起来。”

泉奈这才意识到自己激动得无法控制万花筒，“...少废话，胆小鬼，区区千手！”

扉间挑起眉，他胆不胆小宇智波泉奈会知道的。

TBC


	3. 惊喜2

虽说要享受浪漫的二人世界，毫无新意的笨蛋夫夫最终也没能寻到去处，兜兜转转回到了自家大门前，面面相觑。

“嗯..要不我们去影岩那边？”柱间迟疑道

“风太大，你忌冷热。” “啊？其实没关系..好吧。”

“那、那就南贺川，好久没去了！”柱间的好主意被再次否决，说是小川结冻打不了水漂。

柱间这下没辙了，和斑常去的似乎也就这几处，但若就这么回家，实在是..他不想让他失望。

看着面露苦恼的男人，斑能猜到他的想法。

“我们回家” “等下，让我想想，一定有合适的地方！” “真是个呆瓜...”斑叹着气，牵着人往里走，这家伙怎么对自己的事就这么迟钝，他在意的从来不是地点。

“都听我的，这话刚刚是谁说的？我们很久没这么安静了，那个臭小子也不知道像谁，天天吵吵闹闹，难得白毛不在，千载难逢。”

斑边宽慰人，边拉着柱间进屋换居家服，说在家中跨年就好。

柱间迟疑着应声，有些介怀，家里总归不比外边热闹，也许斑是安慰他才这么说。

“真的没关系，现在出门也不晚。听说扉间研发了叫“天空树”的特质烟火，应该很壮观，我们找个高处，啊对了木人和须佐就不错。”

“嗯、嗯”斑嘴里这么说，手下动作，用厚实冬服替下柱间的羽织、在腰间系上漂亮的蝴蝶结，等换好自己的，这家伙还在唠叨，他算是知道开花的坏毛病遗传谁了。

“斑，所以说！..唔？”吻果然是阻止话痨的最好方法，斑眼里含笑，轻咬男人的唇瓣，毫不费力便闯入爱人的领域，领着柔软的舌尖款款起舞。

等温情缠绵的交流告一段落，柱间总算老实下来，对斑眨巴大眼睛。

“真不出门？”柱间凑上前轻啄斑的唇角，“嗯”他有心思出门就怪了。

爱人近在咫尺，心中期待，宇智波的视线悄然落上漆黑的长发、明亮的杏眼。柱间的爱与包容属于他，无论何时这样的认知都令人心跳加速。

柱间似乎对某人的心情一无所察，询问接下来有什么打算。

“你说呢？”牵起一簇长发，落下细密的吻，见人瞪大眼睛，斑得意地笑起来。

“我说啊，那就先吃点东西。”斑的表情一僵，但柱间劝说便是自己不饿也要考虑肚子里的崽儿，他只好怀着一腔热情，拿新阶级敌人——梅子饭团磨牙，落得满嘴酸。

柱间盯着不甘心的爱人，一脸纯洁。

“我们、回房间..喝一杯。”斑咬牙切齿，怀疑某人故意装傻。

真不坦率..柱间起身走到窗边，望向幕布般深邃的夜空，他有更好的主意。

依偎在屋顶喝起特制蜂蜜酒，可谓心愿各实现了一半。

宇智波斑当然不会允许肚子超载的笨蛋再到高处，与此作为借口的对饮自然也大打折扣。

柱间为身边气呼呼的男人斟满酒盏，揽住肩讨好道“各退一步，你就别这么嫌弃了，蜂蜜酒可是千手秘酒，不仅滋补还能美容养颜，别看它这样，其实后劲很足。斑，看在我的面子上？”闻言身边的宇智波臭着脸饮完一盏，表情更加嫌弃。

渣渣千手（柱间除外）酿的酒就是索然无味，一股甜劲。

斑嗜甜却只爱烈酒，尤其与柱间共饮是格外挑剔，顿时抱怨今日不能尽兴都赖白毛，这种娘兮兮的酒一定是他备下的。寻常酒他们现在也不能喝，柱间不多说什么，也知道斑就是嘴上和扉间过不去，心里什么都明白。

修习阴阳查克拉后，两人不再畏惧寒暑，但冬夜饮下暖酒依旧令人浑身舒适，推杯换盏间不知不觉就空了一盅。柱间挨过来蹭蹭斑的脸颊，酒香伴着清新的草木气息，近乎撒娇的举动让斑肉眼可见地愉悦起来。

“不气了？”

“谁生气了？”斑拒不承认刚刚耍小性子的是自己，仰躺下来。

“扉间发现又要唠叨。”话虽这么说，柱间依旧轻轻躺到他身侧。

“管他的，鬼知道千手扉间跑哪快活去了。”斑顿了顿，态度坚决。

饮酒本就少不了被说教，何况还躺在屋顶吹夜风，构想了一番提神醒脑的怒容，柱间乐出声。好久没见扉间发脾气了，偶尔随心所欲也不错。这么一想千手柱间便抛开顾虑，牵着斑的手仰望夜空，整个人缓缓放松了下来。

犹如被群星环绕，“斑” “嗯？” “我觉得很幸福” “嗯，那就好” “斑”...宇智波斑不厌其烦地回答，直到在风声中捕捉到短促的吸气声。

面对突然泪眼汪汪的男人，有些不知所措。

柱间抹抹眼角有些难为情，辩解说自己是突然有些感悟。

“说来听听”斑挑起眉

“看星星的时候，我想起妈妈他们了。” “哈？”斑眼角一抽

柱间像是打开了话匣滔滔不绝，将奇思妙想分享给斑。

“打住，照你这么说，你的家人、我的家人都变成了天上的星星？”柱间点头

“只有你才会说这种傻话..”，柱间眯眼看着他“那你觉得怎么样？”

斑看向浩瀚无垠的星空，很快被几颗格外闪耀的聚星捕获。倘若母父亲和弟弟们真在这片夜空中，能这样永远相伴也不错。

温暖的肉体贴得更近，斑没听清柱间在嘀咕什么，只是在心底默默认输。他想，自己永远会被这个人的想法捕获，任何事物，被千手柱间赋予理念于他意义就是不同的。

听起来很荒谬，但事实确实如此。

“很傻，但我觉得还不错。” 

“对吧，简直和永恒一样，大家都在天上守护我们”

千手柱间坐起身，伸出手似乎就能触及到它们，这样的发现无比美妙，终有一日他和斑也会在这片星空中守护后来人。困扰他的问题有了最佳答案，木叶、如今的一切都将交由扉间，而后是扉间的学生，学生的学生，意志会随风飞舞到更远的地方。

众人共同孕育下个时代，即使他们百年之后，相信和平依旧会延续，而他们的理想也会像星空般化作永恒，这样的未来真让人期待。

“到时候先去我母亲身边，我早就想把你介绍给她。”斑显然在思考更甜蜜的问题，也直起身。

柱间笑着点头 “那泉奈和扉间也一起” “那个白毛还是算了...”

“什么算了，你们要去哪，是旅行吗？”一只手冷不丁拍上了宇智波斑的后背

这小子是太久没挨打皮痒痒了，斑怒气冲冲地起身，而小机灵鬼早有准备，方寸之地硬是没让斑逮住。“有本事你站住！” “就不，有本事捉我呀！”

作弄到斑老爹让开花很有成就感，但这样的好心情并没能持续多久，因为柱间生气了。

柱间从不会连名带姓叫他，开花也顾不上其他，忐忑不安地靠近，坐在原处的男人冷着脸不说话的样子让他很害怕。

“我以为你是个有分寸的孩子。” 柱间掩饰不住失望，他从未训斥过千手开花，或许真的太纵容他了。这孩子明知斑对他毫无防备，也清楚现在是什么时候，还去恶作剧。

方才若非他及时搀扶，柱间只觉得心漏掉了一拍，垂下眼沉默不语。

“我很抱歉..柱间，我真的不是有意的，只是想和斑开个玩笑，别不理我..”

开花红着眼睛，见柱间不说话便焦急看向斑，满眼歉意。

“斑，真的对不起，是我太胡闹了，我保证再也不会了。”

宇智波斑皱着眉“我说柱间，你这家伙是在瞧不起谁，我还能从上面掉下去？” 

“我是担心”

“担心什么，你紧张过头了，这小子的动向我了如指掌。”

面对临阵倒戈的男人，柱间毫不意外，还总说他溺爱孩子，这种才叫毫无底线。看到儿子眼泪啪嗒啪嗒直掉，柱间能理解斑的心情。

被两双带着恳切的眼睛盯着，就是铁石心肠也只能认输。柱间叹了叹气对哭唧唧的小笨蛋张开怀抱，开花立马蹭过来，将头埋进宽厚的胸膛。

“不哭，不哭了。”断续的哭泣声让柱间心疼坏了，将开花抱在怀里，轻声安慰。

小黑长直闻言呜咽得像被抛弃的小狗，柱间对他的看法..还有许多介意但从没说出口的小心思似乎都找到了突破口，害怕、每天都感到不安，担心柱间和斑不再爱他。

“开花..”不出宇智波所料，柱间很快抱着开花泪眼汪汪。

真是一模一样，斑只好上前安慰两个大宝宝，千辛万苦才让两人止住眼泪。

“不要讨厌我，我会当个好孩子。”半晌，开花抬眼小心翼翼地说

“我怎么会讨厌你，对不起，我不该那么说。”

柱间为开花理顺长发，无比懊恼，今日还是开花的生日，他不该凶他。

“是我不对，柱间，我知道斑对你很重要。”这话听得柱间心尖泛酸，将自家小笨蛋抱得更牢，“傻瓜，你和斑对我同样重要，你们任何一个出事，我都会很伤心。”

“真的？我和斑一样重要？” 开花的眼神明亮起来，“当然，我发誓。”

看着一大一小和好如初，抱在一起黏糊糊，斑欣慰又吃味。

乐天派的孩子得到了最好的生日礼物，止不住傻笑，这样的快乐也令柱间和斑露出笑颜。三人并坐在屋顶，柱间询问他怎么不和朋友多逛逛。

开花表情微妙，默默咽下庆典上的精彩见闻，直觉告诉他要想好好跨年..不说为妙，给老爹他们留个惊喜吧。扬起笑脸，开花只说摊位都去到了，是特意赶回来和柱间和斑一同欣赏烟花。

“我听说扉间叔叔特制了烟花！” “烟花就烟花，能有什么稀奇。”斑例行泼冷水

“哈哈，等会儿不就知道了。啊对，我们就赌赌它到底稀不稀罕！”柱间见缝插针

“哎？”*2

“一定很壮观！”柱间的小棉袄依旧给面子，“哼，我觉得不怎么样。”等斑说完，柱间宣布赌注“要是斑输了，新的一年就和扉间好好相处吧！” “为什么要赌这个？！”

当然口嫌体正的宇智波斑最后还是妥协了。

开花端来热茶点心，裹着小被子窝在柱间和斑之间，共同度过旧年的最后时刻。

浑厚的钟鸣如约而至，撞钟为人们驱散旧年的烦恼。

“106、107、108，新年快乐！”开花话音刚落，咻咻升空的火花接踵而至，捉住三人的视线。

“哇...”开花忍不住惊呼，单是阵势就和从前不同，和斑的凤仙花一样漂亮。

数十簇火花直上到高空，一路留下翠色的轨迹，在格外接近星星的位置炸开金银交织的花朵。

火花延弧线坠落，火树、银花难怪会叫“天空树”，烟火渐渐完整，柱间和斑满眼惊叹。

“扉间有心了”柱间赞叹道

照亮整个村子的“天空树”为木叶带来了美好的寓意，相信新年定会顺遂。大手笔的扉间叔叔当然不会只准备这么一个惊喜，各色花朵在夜空绽放，令人目不暇接，惊喜似乎没有尽头。

而且胜负已分，柱间对开花眨眨眼，孩子开心就好，不枉他赌斑赢。

“来年带上扉间叔叔和泉奈叔叔一起看烟花吧，还有未来的弟弟们。”

今年就原谅他独占柱间和斑吧。

“你他妈、唔，说好的..烟花呢”泉奈含糊抱怨，暗巷遮蔽路人的视线，也让两人错过了庆典最美的环节。但让他推开扉间，泉奈又不情不愿，吻与烟花不可兼得。

扉间将小辫子牢牢锢在怀里，缠着毒舌狠狠吻了一阵才恋恋不舍地侧开脸。

“刚刚抱住我不放的是你吧”扉间调侃道

泉奈眉毛一抖开始战斗“哈，还没睡着就开始做梦了？“天空树”怎么也比你有价值，我还没找你算账..喂别动手动脚！”扉间在某人的侧腰捏了捏，表情不太满意，决心日后一定要督促他好好吃饭。“你、捏够没有！” “太瘦了，泉奈，从今天开始你就是我的责任。”泉奈脸有些发烫，以前他怎么就没发现扉间这么会说话。

扉间不觉得自己说了什么甜言蜜语，热火男子逻辑清晰，既然泉奈与他相悦就是他的恋人，他为自家恋人操心理所应当。沿这个思路扉间感觉心跳加速，立刻意识到自己所求远不仅如此。

“泉奈，和我结亲。”白发千手认真地说

宇智波泉奈一脸震惊，他们才刚刚迈入恋人行列，在这个漆黑的小巷，白毛要求跟他来一发才正常吧..求婚太不合适了，真是个疯子。

“如果你求我，也不是不可以，想来你这种注孤生的家伙也只有我勉强愿意要了。”

扉间见人乐出的小酒窝也不戳穿，大丈夫能屈能伸，又说了一遍，但求一生与他相伴。

泉奈的神情反而平淡下来，“你认真的？我不是什么温顺的omega，和我在一起有多少麻烦你不会不知道，单是斑哥那关就不好过。扉间，我承认自己对你有意，如果你还没想清楚就不要对我说这些，当情人更简单。”

“你这家伙还是这么难缠。”扉间无奈极了，泉奈不愧是他一生的对手，句句都是灵魂质问，还好他有备而来。

“你听好了，我是认真的，每一句话都是认真的。泉奈，我对你从来不是一时兴起，一直以来我都在注视你，凶残的小辫子变得无比顺眼，我就知道自己完蛋了。”

“那你还来招惹我！”一脸冷淡的家伙还敢说他凶

“没办法，谁让我爱你，再怎么努力无视还是爱着你。”绯红的凤眼一本正经

泉奈的心怦怦乱跳，他明白扉间是认真的，即使自己不温柔，不能与他孕育子嗣，即使余生依旧是他的对手，这个男人依旧不会改变主意..简直像梦一样。

扉间任神色复杂的恋人捧起他的脸，修长覆着薄茧的手指轻轻划过眼角、鼻梁、脸颊，似乎在细细辨认眼前的他。

“知道吗，当时我真的以为会死在你手上。”腰上的力道骤然收紧，泉奈露出浅浅的笑，“那时候我觉得死在你手上也没什么关系..直到今日，我才意识如果就那么死去，会多么遗憾。”

曾经，横列在眼前的只有仇恨、战争和死亡，他从没想过能和扉间迎来这样结局。想来那时他就已经着了白毛的道，这家伙在战场上该死的有魅力。

“泉奈..不会再有遗憾，我保证。” “还用你说”

跨过硝烟，依旧紧紧维系着的缘分，终究盛开出花朵来。

“那就结亲，现在。”泉奈环住男人

扉间打趣他迫不及待要入他家的户籍。

泉奈一脸看智障“是你入籍我家”，“什么？”扉间的眼神犀利起来。

“想让我改姓千手，做梦。” “这也是我想说的。”

他果然和扉间合不来，泉奈心里发酸，这个男人心里放着太多人和事，他能排在哪。

尤其是有千手柱间对比在前..扉间对柱间太好太在意，若不是打听到这对兄弟从来如此，确实没有逾越，他都要怀疑扉间对千手死木头有点什么了。

不过也没差，大哥前大哥后..所以傻瓜黑长直怎么能被扉间这么看重？！

“关我大哥什么事..”扉间无奈道，泉奈听着心里更不舒坦。

“你大哥？千手柱间现在是我斑哥的，你是不是管太多了..老实说，你为什么对他那么好？”

扉间总算听出了话里的酸“你在胡思乱想什么啊..”

“你怎么能..宠千手柱间，完全不正常，看看我和斑哥。”泉奈接着质问

扉间觉得这就很无理取闹了，他还觉得宇智波家的兄弟爱腻得牙疼呢。

“相信我，宇智波和千手有文化差异，千手的兄弟都这样。”只是他大哥特别让人操心

“真的假的？”泉奈将信将疑，“当然是真的，作为道歉我告诉你一个千手的传统。” “什么？”

扉间在耳畔轻诉心意，泉奈这才露出笑脸“暂且算你过关，但是入籍的事别想蒙混。”

扉间早有准备，方才也只是想逗逗这个人。

“你我自然也无娶嫁一说，我们单独立户。”

泉奈果然很适合笑脸，扉间盯着唇角的弧度，不知不觉凑上前..没料到被掌心一把糊开。

“泉奈？！”

“还有更重要的事，我一刻也不等急。”

“.....”

斑难得比柱间更早醒来，有种不妙的预感，又摸不清头绪。

柱间在身侧熟睡，昨夜也无比美妙..他右眼怎么直跳呢。

“嗯..斑，你怎么起这么早。”

身后传来柱间迷迷糊糊的询问，斑将摸不着边的烦躁抛开，倒回爱人身边。

“我不困，你再多睡一会儿？”斑笑出了声，柱间努力眯眼就是撑不开眼皮的模样太可爱了。

“唔呼，那我就再睡一下下。”话音刚落就传来了呼噜声

斑不愿离开便静静的陪着熟睡的人，摸摸肚顺顺长发、不时在鼻尖脸颊偷几个香。

管他有什么破事，一切都等起床后再说。

日上三竿，千手柱间才被越过窗缘的零星光斑唤醒，枕边是近乎美丽的侧脸，斑还没醒。

柱间露出傻笑被幸福感占满整颗心，半晌轻轻呼唤“斑，斑，该起床了。”

下一刻又被人牢牢搂住不让动，黏糊了好一会，最后还是搬出扉间才劝动斑。

“柱间，我总觉得有点不对劲。”等起床打理好正月着装，斑又绕回了起点。

“别胡思乱想了，没事的。”柱间安慰着与斑一起走向饭厅

“就说一切正常吧。”柱间和斑小声咬耳朵

开花在埋头苦吃，扉间和泉奈看起来相处得不错，笑的多好，嗯？！

斑显然也发现了其中的违和，他家泉奈怎么会用这种天使样的表情看白毛。

“泉奈...你有哪不太舒服吗？”斑担忧地询问

“我很好，斑哥，我有话想对你说。”斑的右眼狂跳起来，“什么？”

下一秒，可怜的老兄长就遭到了正月暴击，他家泉奈竟然挽住白毛亲了好几口，满脸幸福地宣布自己和千手扉间结婚了？！

“这是真的？” “嗯..”斑凝视泉奈，扫过开花和该死的千手扉间，愣是没找到一丝玩笑意味。

好的很！斑的怒槽瞬间满格，“千手扉间，死吧！！！豪火..唔唔唔？！”

柱间早有准备及时从身后捂住了斑的嘴“哈哈，恭喜！斑在开玩笑，扉间，和泉奈结亲是大事，怎么能这么随便，你待会就去和族老说明此事，还要通知宇智波家。”

“唔唔唔？？？”

“我和斑还有点事，就不用早饭了！”说完劫持着斑撤离了现场

“叔叔，我也吃饱了，祝你们新婚快乐！”开花对此喜闻乐见，果然是巨大惊喜啊。

泉奈扉间面面相觑，不约而同笑出了声。

“接下来怎么收场？” “不必收场，大哥说的对，这样太委屈你了。”扉间温柔地看着泉奈

“哦，那你想怎么不委屈我？”泉奈挑起眉询问

“当然是告诉所有人我们结亲了，再想办法三年抱两。”

END

——————

咳咳咳，会单独拿出来😂我害怕雷到大家，所以正文就这样快乐的结束吧❤️


End file.
